


The Promise

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 500 words, Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Infidelity, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Outing, Promise Series, Slash, Travel, Trust Issues, former relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Tony have a hard time keeping Gibbs and his influence out of their lives. ...complete...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: challenge #345 Promise  
> Character/Pairing: McGee/DiNozzo present, Gibbs/DiNozzo past  
> Genre: angst, romance  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 500  
> Written for ncis-drabble  
> PART 1 of the 'PROMISE' series. McGee and DiNozzo are a couple in an established relationship, but Tony has a history with Gibbs, which tends to interfere with their lives.  
> Note: Additional drabbles (500 words each) will be added to this series. At this point I don't know where the storyline is going...

**The Promise**

 

The mattress dipped under Tony's weight. Tim waited until Tony's arm slid around him before he spoke. "Have a good time?"

 

"It was the usual. Steak, manly conversation, admiring the boat."

 

"That all?"

 

Tony grunted neutrally making Tim turn so he could see his expression. Shit, this was not good. "You didn't do anything stupid, did you?" 

 

"Like what?" Tony asked wearily.

 

He rolled over until he faced Tony and rubbed his hand up and down Tony's bare arm. "Like tell Gibbs about. . .about us?"

 

Tony hugged Tim, burying his face in his neck. "I hate this. I don't like lying about it. About us."

 

Tim took that as a no. He was relieved but he knew how badly Tony wanted to let Gibbs know. Tim, however, was not at a point in his life where he felt like he could handle being outed. Tony knew this. They had talked it over endlessly. Who they'd tell – or not – when and where and in what way. Gently easing into it or bluntly announcing to the entire world, "we're gay and we're planning a wedding and we want our friends and family to be there."

 

They hadn't even set a date but they were already at odds about when and where, and whether Tim really needed to bankrupt himself over Zegna formal wear for a middle-of-the-woods ceremony. Tim had even charted out various actions and possible consequences to their admission. God, that made it sound like they were _guilty_ of something.

 

But he hadn't expected to see Tony hurting so much over refraining from telling Gibbs.

 

"Not yet, not yet," Tim had pleaded just that morning.

 

"I _owe_ it to him," Tony had replied.

 

"You _promised_ , Tony."

 

"I made the same promises to _him_ once," Tony had said, and God, the look on his face just about broke Tim's heart.

 

"I know," was all he could say.

 

"I didn't mean…you know I love you, Tim," Tony asked, his eyes pleading for understanding.

 

"I know." He did know that, too. Gibbs might no longer be in the picture but Tony still needed him on some level. Tim could live with that so long as it was his bed that Tony returned to every night.

 

Now Tony was in his arms, still upset, Tim could tell. It wasn't worth it, he thought, getting torn up over this. "Tony, look at me." When Tony sniffed and raised his eyes, Tim said, "I promised you I'd love you and cherish you–"

 

"And you do," Tony was quick to say.

 

"I do, yes I do," Tim said with a smile. "But I also promised to make you happy and if telling Gibbs is what it takes, then that's what we'll do."

 

"You mean that? Wait… _we_?"

 

Tim snorted. "You don't think I'd let you tell him _we_ want him to be there, front and center, all on your own, do you?"

 

They kissed and Tony whispered against his lips, "I promise…"

 

"I promise, too, Tony."

 

***–***


End file.
